Barg
The Barg is a Makai Beast that exists in both the Original Series and Ryūga-verse. In the original universe, they are used by the Phantom Makai Knights as a living Madōgu to help them seal dark energies. In the Ryūga-verse, they are untamed feral beasts that live within the forest. Description & Characteristics Original Series A beast from the Makai Realm, the Barg is valued by the Phantom Makai Knights to help purify the dark energies from their weapons. Practicing their own variation of the Forced Repatriation Moonlight Ceremony, the phantom knights stab their weapons into the Barg and the beast will naturally seal the darkness from their blades. However, the process is painful and can corrupt the creature. The Barg is placed in a state of rest within a deep well in a small shrine guarded by the Phantom Knights, however, it can awaken from the slightest of physical disturbance (like a drop of water dripping on top of him). It has a violent temperament and is strong enough to kill several Makai Knights and sprout wings for flight. The Barg is intelligent and can sense certain things about people. The one watched over by the Phantom Knights felt a kindred link with Mayuri and didn't use violence against her. As a Makai Beast, the Barg isn't from the Mortal Realm and can't survive long in the open; it will die within a day if not contained back to its special cell. Because of its power and a living darkness container, the Phantom Knights uses sealing magic to contain the beast before neutralizing it. Ryūga-verse The Barg are physically similar as the ones found in the original universe, but they can't fly and have no wings. Both priests and knights have encountered them within forests and see them as dangerous predators and not as living dark energy sealers like their alternate counterparts. These creatures can cloak and hunt in packs. When hit with a mortal blow, their bodies lose the energy to sustain themselves and turn to ash like vampires. Intelligent creatures, they are capable of reading a threat and know when to retreat. History Original Universe When Barg confined by Crow's fellow Phantom Knights escaped, Gento, Crow, and Raiga thought to just leave it be as it would die soon, but deemed it necessary to slay it due to the beast having killed four Makai Knights. Slaying Barg proves to be troublesome, as it cannot be simply cut down as the Horrors sealed within will be released when slain. Gento and Crow, the two remaining Shadowfolk Makai Knights present when it escaped, have to trap it under a temporary moonlight barrier before Raiga can move in to cut it down, so as to contain the Horrors sealed within it. Mayuri easily empathizes with Barg due to her being a Madōgu as well and attempts to seal it within her, at the risk of her own life. Mayuri is visibly saddened when Raiga cut Barg down, and proceeds to put up a grave marker with one of the swords stabbed on its back to mourn it. Ryūga-verse Pics Gallery Barg.png Barg Flying GARO.gif|Barg flying External Links Category:Makai Creatures & Entities